Tu recuerdo el atardecer
by KariDei Uchiha
Summary: Eres maravilloso, incomparabel ... Como El atardecer Un incidente Que Los Vuelve a REUNIR "Alejate de el Asquerosa serpiente" Yaoi, ItaSasu Plis entren


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene Yaoi (ItaSasu) lime

**Aclaraciones:**

Texto normal

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

(Mis comentarios y aclaraciones)

***** Groserías.

********************* Cambio de escena ******************

Les traigo mi primer fic de ItaSasu, espero que les guste.

Perdón si es que me tardé en publicar otra historia, pero la idea que antes tenía dejó de gustarme, y tuve que empezar de nuevo el fic.

* * *

**Tu recuerdo... el atardecer.**

Orochimaru se acercaba cada vez más a el, caminaba lentamente y lo torturaba a cada paso, a cada segundo que pasaba esperando, se le hacía una eternidad lo que tardaba el momento en llegar, pero a la vez, no quería que se consumara por ningún motivo.

No sabía que le decían esos fríos ojos, que hasta ese momento, el pensaba que lo miraban con tanta insistencia… por su fuerza… y no era así.

No quería que se acercara más, pero… creía… no, estaba seguro de que no tenía otra opción, todo esto, era el precio de su venganza, de su única ambición… de su único propósito.

Ahora el hombre serpiente te encontraba enfrente de el, y con la misma lentitud, se inclinaba, casi con ternura, pero de eso… no había nada… le daba tanta repulsión… ¿De verdad su venganza valía tanto como para dejara que esto pasara?… si… porque era lo único para lo que había vivido, si renunciaba a eso, no le quedaba nada, pues revivir a su clan ¿De que serviría?… ¿Para que sus hijos vivieran apenados por un ambicioso tío y un cobarde padre?… definitivamente no quería eso… así que… dejó que sus labios se encontraran sin oponer resistencia.

Si… Sasuke Uchiha estaba dejando que aquel repugnante ser tomara sus labios, solo para poder cumplir su venganza, y mientras el pálido "hombre", con los ojos cerrados, degustaba cada segundo de ese roce, el Uchiha, derramaba una silenciosa y solitaria lagrima de impotencia e inconscientemente un extraño pensamiento cruzó su mente:

-_Aniki, daría lo que sea, porque en lugar de el, fueras tu._

Orochimaru se separó del muchacho, al parecer muy satisfecho de lo que había conseguido en ese momento.

-Bien Sasuke, me encanta que seas así de dócil… con eso podrás conseguir lo que quieras de mi- le acarició una mejilla y el otro hizo un gran esfuerzo para no retirarse- lo vamos a dejar así por hoy… pero mañana te voy a enseñar que otras cosas, podemos hacer tu y yo, con ese cuerpecito- y salió de la habitación del joven dejándolo asqueado y cuando estuvo seguro de que el otro no lo escuchaba, dijo:

-Tú también pagarás maldita serpiente… antes de lo que crees.

************ Muy lejos de ahí, frente a una enorme caverna ************

Un joven de largos cabellos negros, y profunda mirada, contemplaba extasiado el atardecer… aquellos tonos rojizos, que le parecían tonos de sangre, pero a la vez, le recordaban un atardecer lejano, que le trajo un glorioso momento.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Itachi estaba recargado junto a la ventana de su casa, era el último día para disfrutar de todo aquello… de la casa… de sus padres… de Sasuke…

Quizás debería estar con todos ellos, dar sus últimas muestras de cariño… mirar a ese pequeño niño…

Pero estaba ahí, admirando una bella puesta de sol de tonos sangrientos. Pronto escuchó que alguien entraba a su habitación, volteó y con la misma admiración, contempló al pequeño niño que había entrado.

-Aniki… hola… em… no bajaste a cenar y yo… me preocupé… ¿Por qué no bajaste?

-Estaba mirando… em… el atardecer, me recuerda a ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es algo de verdad maravilloso e incomparable.

-Entonces… tu… ¿De veras… crees que lo soy?

-Claro Otouto, tu eres eso y más para mi.

-Em… tu… aniki… también te quiero… y mucho- Itachi sonrió y se entristeció al oír esas palabras, pues pensaba que era la última vez que las escucharía de esos labios.

-¿En serio Sasuke?- el pequeño asintió- … ¿Cuánto?

-No… hay… palabras- con un poco de pena se acercó a su hermano mayor- pero…- tiernamente juntó sus labios, tomando por sorpresa a Itachi, que respondió a ese contacto sabiendo que sería el último recuerdo grato de su vida- así te quiero aniki- dijo el pequeño cuando se separaron.

-Yo también- y lo besó nuevamente en los labios- y por siempre lo haré, aunque tu creas lo contrario.

-¿Y por qué habría de pensar que no me quieres?- dijo con una extraña mirada confundida.

-No te preocupes por eso… no por hoy- besó la frente del niño y salió de la habitación dejándolo confundido.

_**Fin del FLASHBACK**_

Sonrió al recordar eso, ese delicioso sabor de unos puros y pequeños labios, y la ternura con la que Sasuke se acercó a el… sin duda algo de verdad incomparable y maravilloso, como ese perfecto atardecer.

Pero había otro motivo por el cual estaba así.

Algo le decía que pronto se encontraría con su hermano, y como esperaba que sus planes se cumplieran al pie de la letra, había decidido disfrutar de las pocas cosas que para el valían la pena.

La última de esas cosas… sería ver a Sasuke, para al final morir feliz en sus brazos, siendo este su última imagen del mundo, aunque fuera con una expresión de odio, o empuñando una catana.

Pronto escuchó pasos detrás de el y luego, a alguien que le hablaba.

-Hola Itachi- le dijo el hombre pez.

-Hola… ¿Qué pasa?

-Pein nos acaba de asignar una nueva misión.

-¿Y de que se trata?

-Tenemos que ir a buscar unos pergaminos a una prisión abandonada… ya me han dado la ubicación… mañana en la mañana partimos hacia allá.

-Gracias- el tiburón asintió- estaré listo- al escuchar esto, el de piel azul volvió a entrar a la guarida.

Pronto el cielo se tornó completamente negro por lo que el joven Uchiha decidió entrar; cuando lo hizo, se fue directamente a su habitación.

************ Al día siguiente con Sasuke ************

Sasuke despertó intranquilo, y lo más pronto que pudo, salió del escondite de Orochimaru, dispuesto a no darle oportunidad de que se acercara a el.

En cuanto salió, comenzó a hacer unos pequeños ejercicios, para después seguir con el entrenamiento. Así que cuando la pálida serpiente salió para buscar a Sasuke, lo encontró ya entrenando, y por eso se decidió a hacer lo mismo.

Se le miraba con expresión decepcionada, pero el sabía perfectamente, que Sasuke estaba ahí por la única razón de que quería hacerse más fuerte, y poder vengarse.

************ Varias horas más tarde ************

Ya había pasado del mediodía, pero aún en ese momento, unos fuertes rayos dorados iluminaban el pequeño bosque y sus alrededores.

Los dos de Akatsuki salían de una construcción en ruinas que estaba a punto de caerse, el hombre tiburón guardaba unos pergaminos entre sus ropas.

-Bien… ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que yo esperaba.

-… Mmm…

-Uf… bueno, pero de todos modos estoy cansado… vamos a descansar un rato- le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a un árbol y se recargaba sobre el.

-Bueno… yo voy a caminar un rato.

-Si… ve… y cuando sea hora de irnos me despiertas- agregó y cerró los ojos.

Itachi se fue y desapareció por entre los árboles que en ese lugar crecían muy juntos.

Anduvo un rato andando tranquilamente, disfrutando del misterioso paisaje que le proporcionaba el bosque, cuando escuchó cerca de él, golpes metálicos, y sonidos de personas que probablemente estaban luchando.

Por un momento pensó en regresar a donde estaba Kisame e irse de ahí, pero algo lo impulsó a seguir aquellos sonidos. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que aquellos sonidos de lucha no los hacía otro que Sasuke, que en ese momento peleaba con Orochimaru (entrenando claro).

El más joven le daba una dura pelea al sannin, que componía una extraña mueca cada vez que el pequeño Uchiha estuvo a punto de golpearlo con uno de sus ataques, aún así, se mostraba complacido, porque sabía que el momento de cambiar de cuerpo se acercaba y Sasuke ya tenía una increíble fuerza.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del Uchiha mayor, al ver el empeño con el que Sasuke entrenaba, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que aún no era más fuerte que el, aún así, el chico ya tenía la suficiente fuerza como para que la pelea (si es que se daba en corto tiempo) fuera convincente.

Casi estaba obscureciendo cuando suspendieron la pelea. Viendo esto, Itachi decidió que era el momento de marcharse, pero algo lo hizo detenerse antes de haberse ido… algo no iba bien de verdad.

Orochimaru se acercaba lentamente a Sasuke y lo tomaba de las manos, desde donde estaba y aún con lo poco que podía ver, se dio cuenta de que el chico componía una mueca de horror al tener al otro tan cerca.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?, ¿Por qué hoy estas tan diferente?, ayer lo aceptaste sin problemas- alcanzó a escuchar.

_-¿Queeeeee?, ¿Ayer que pasó?, ¿Qué le hizo a Sasuke?_

-Si… pero yo… hoy… es que…

-No digas nada… ven conmigo- al ver que el joven no se movía, lo comenzó a jalar- Que… ¿Te vas a poner difícil ahora?

Comenzaron a forcejear, Itachi quería ayudar a Sasuke, pero si salía… los planes que tenía desde hacía años… se vendrían abajo.

De un momento a otro los dos cayeron al suelo y Sasuke se dio contra una roca, golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza, y se desmayó.

-Vaya Sasuke- dijo Orochimaru, aunque sabía que el chico estaba desmayado- me has puesto las cosas más fáciles de lo que esperaba- sonrió para si mismo y se acercó al muchacho que yacía en el suelo.

Al ver al inconsciente Sasuke, Itachi no perdió tiempo y salió de su escondite y le gritó a Orochimaru.

-Aléjate de el ***** serpiente- dijo Itachi con el rostro completamente rojo y desencajado- o te mato.

-Itachi… gusto en verte- le dijo empalagosamente- verás que tu pequeño hermano y yo nos llevamos mejor de lo que… tu y yo.

-Dije que apartaras tus asquerosas manos de el- dijo y se acercó al niño e intentó llevárselo, el otro usó un jutsu para apartarlo.

-No dejaré que te lo lleves.

-Entonces tendré que matarte- dicho esto, se dispuso a pelear contra Orochimaru, y este hizo lo mismo para enfrentarse contra el otro.

Ambos tenían una fuerza impresionante, y su control de los jutsus, hizo que la pelea fuera un digno espectáculo de un rey, pero al final, uno de los dos debía de ganar.

Más o menos, una hora más tarde, la batalla había concluido y un cuerpo sin vida estaba tendido en el suelo, sus cabellos negros le cubrían el rostro y se pegaban a su cara por culpa del sudor.

Había sido una dura batalla, si… pero por fin, el sannin estaba muerto, e Itachi con unas pocas heridas, se acercó de inmediato para ver a Sasuke que no se había movido.

Cuando estuvo junto a el, miró el golpe que se había hecho al caer, de el salía un poco de sangre y resbalaba por el rostro del vengador.

_-¿Y Orochimaru se pensaba aprovechar de esto?… me da asco-_ tomó a su otouto en sus brazos y con ternura lo puso en un lugar más cómodo-_ como puede pensar si quiera en hacerle algo a este pequeño angelito, y más si el no quiere-_ luego lo curó y permaneció abrazando su cuerpo un rato; después se decidió a levantarse.

Ahora pensaba en lo que debía hacer… definitivamente había actuado de manera impulsiva… pero era necesario… ninguna idea acudía a su mente y cada vez estaba más desesperado porque Sasuke despertaría pronto.

Lo único que se le ocurrió, fue prenderle fuego al cuerpo de Orochimaru, por lo menos así Sasuke no descubriría las marcas de su katana sobre el cuerpo del sannin.

Y así lo hizo, pero antes de que se empezara a consumir, el joven vengador comenzó a moverse, así que Itachi se fue de ahí, antes de que este abriera los ojos.

Al regresar para buscar a Kisame, se sorprendió al encontrarse con el hombre tiburón en el mismo lugar en el que el estaba espiando anteriormente.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kisame?

-Tardaste mucho, fui a buscarte, y te encontré peleando con Orochimaru, luego te vi curar a Sasuke… ¿Quieres explicarme lo que pasó?

-Primero vámonos de aquí, antes de que Sasuke despierte- se fue por entre los árboles y el de piel azul lo siguió.

Cuando el muchacho por fin abrió los ojos, le daba vueltas la cabeza, y apenas alcanzaba a distinguir las cosas, pero algo se quemaba cerca de el… se levantó y con gran sorpresa vio como se consumía con lentitud el cuerpo de su antiguo maestro.

No hizo nada para impedirlo, en cambio, miró a su alrededor buscando una explicación, pero no la encontró.

_-Lo último que recuerdo es… que Orochimaru y yo forcejeábamos, pero caímos al suelo, sentí dolor en la cabeza… y… no recuerdo nada más… pero… si… recuerdo algo más… alguien que me abrazaba con… ¿Amor?… seguro fue quien mató a Orochimaru… ¿Pero quien?… alguien de Konoha… no… seguro me habrían llevado de vuelta a la aldea-_ miró de nuevo hacia todos lados, y descubrió un pequeño rastro apenas notorio y se decidió a seguirlo.

************ Mientras tanto ************

Itachi y Kisame ya se habían alejado varios kilómetros, los suficientes como para que Itachi se sintiera seguro, porque pensaba que Sasuke no encontraría ningún rastro con el que seguirlos.

El Uchiha se detuvo y su compañero lo imitó.

-… y… ¿Qué pasó?

-Pues… yo me encontré a Sasuke, al parecer estaba entrenando con Orochimaru…- y le contó todo lo que había visto hasta que Sasuke cayó al suelo y se desmayó, luego hizo una pausa y ambos escucharon los sonidos del viento sobre los árboles, y ramitas crujir.

-¿Y que hizo Orochimaru?

-¿Qué mas sino aprovecharse?

-Asquerosa víbora.

-Si…

-Pero sigo sin entender algo… ¿Por qué ayudaste a Sasuke?

-Pues… verás… es una larga historia…

-Tengo la paciencia para escuchar.

-Bueno, primero… tengo que decir que yo… nunca… planee matar a mi clan… y mucho menos… a Sasuke.

-¿Entonces por que lo hiciste?

-Fueron ordenes de Konoha… el clan planeaba un golpe de estado… si eso pasaba… las demás aldeas se aprovecharían y…

-¿Una nueva guerra ninja?

-Si… y por eso me encargaron a mi exterminarlos… por el bien de la aldea… por el bien del mundo ninja, para evitar que se perdieran más vidas… estaba dispuesto a hacerlo… pero no podía matar… a Sasuke…

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio tratando de escuchar los sonidos del bosque.

-Así que… les pedí a los ancianos que lo dejaran vivir… que haría lo que fuera por evitar su muerte… e hicimos un trato… para evitar que el se enterara de la verdad y pensara vengarse de la aldea por dar la orden de matar al clan… yo… tendría que… irme de la aldea… ellos, tenían que asegurarse de que yo no hablara.

-¿Por eso te uniste a Akatsuki?

-Si…

-… pero… si matabas a Sasuke también, podías haberte quedado en la aldea… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-No podía… ya te lo dije… me importaba más que la aldea… aún me importa más que esta… porque yo… lo amo- el hombre tiburón se quedó atónito- por eso debo cumplir con la misión hasta el final… y debo seguir aquí en Akatsuki.

-Entonces no puedes salir hasta…

-Hasta que el acabe conmigo- a Kisame escuchar esto le dio mucha lastima.

-Bueno… yo… no puedo ayudarte… de ninguna manera… pero… te prometo… que no diré nada.

-Gracias… creo que ya deberíamos irnos.

-Si- y los dos se fueron a la guarida de Akatsuki.

************ Un par de días después ************

Todos los miembros de Akatsuki estaban reunidos y Pein hablaba seriamente.

-Hay un extraño rondando cerca de la cueva.

-¿Es un ninja?

-Si, puedo notar que además es muy fuerte.

-Creemos que viene a buscarnos- dijo Konan.

-¿Solo?

-Si… no sentimos a nadie más con el, pero fue lo bastante hábil para encontrarnos.

-Entonces ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?, ¿Irnos de aquí?, ¿Ocultarnos por un tiempo?

-No, lo que vamos a hacer es buscarlo.

-¿Y luego?, ¿Lo matamos?

-No, lo que debemos hacer es atraparlo, preferentemente vivo, tenemos que saber como es que nos encontró y si es que lo mandó alguna aldea.

-Así que, cada equipo tiene que buscar por su cuenta, y cuando lo encuentre, tráigalo aquí, y lo interrogaremos.

-Hai- todos salieron y se separaron para buscar.

Los equipos se separaron hacia direcciones diferentes, y cada quien con sus habilidades especiales, empezó a buscar al enemigo.

Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno obtuviera resultado alguno.

Cerca de un gran lago, se encontraban en ese momento Itachi y Kisame, este último usaba un jutsu acuático especial para comprobar que el intruso no se encontraba bajo el agua, mientras Itachi permanecía de pie, mirando distraídamente al centro del lago y esperando a que su compañero terminara de usar su técnica.

A los pocos minutos se escuchó algo detrás de ellos, y ambos voltearon al instante.

-Itachi Uchiha- dijo Sasuke sacando su espada, y acercándose lentamente solo unos pasos hacia ellos- te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo… pero hoy… hoy todo quedará arreglado.

Kisame se levantó pero Itachi puso un brazo enfrente de el para que no se moviera.

-No intervengas Kisame- le dijo en vos baja.

-Lo sé- le respondió acordándose de lo que le había dicho el joven.

Los dos Uchihas comenzaron con una pelea, era un magnifico enfrentamiento de dos dignos adversarios el uno del otro.

Sin embargo Itachi no peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que Sasuke tampoco lo hacía, pero definitivamente se estaba cansando más que el.

Al parecer la pelea iba a durar más tiempo, y así hubiera pasado de no ser porque Itachi comenzó a toser fuertemente (su enfermedad), el joven sintió que se debilitaba, y que todo el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente.

No se podía mover, era el momento perfecto para que Sasuke lo atacara.

_-Es tu oportunidad Sasuke, puedes acabar conmigo ahora, por favor, termínalo… ayúdame a acabar con esto rápido, libérame de esta pesadilla… solo tu puedes hacerlo Sasuke. Ahora ves que no me puedo defender, es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado- _al parecer el más joven leyó sus pensamientos, y levantó su katana amenazadoramente, lo miró ferozmente y empezó a correr hacia el- _gracias Sasuke… por hacer que mi vida valga la pena… por darme antes esos bellos recuerdos… y ahora… por liberarme de esta tortura-_ cada vez el muchacho estaba más cerca e Itachi no parecía poder moverse- _me alegra poder ver tu rostro por ultima vez… fue tal y como me lo imaginé… adiós… amado Sasuke._

************ Minutos después frente a la cueva ************

Pein y los demás Akatsuki (menos Itachi y Kisame).

-¿No encontraron nada entonces?

-Nosotros no- le dijo el rubio explosivo.

-Tampoco nosotros- le dijo la parte negra de Zetsu.

-Ni el tacaño ni yo vimos nada.

-¿Creen que Itachi y Kisame lo encontraron?

-Posiblemente, no los he visto desde que salimos todos de aquí para buscar al intruso.

-¿Habría que ir a buscarlos?

-Pues…

-No será necesario- dijo Kisame saliendo de entre los arbustos.

-¿Por qué?… ¿Acaso traen al intruso?- le preguntó Pein, esperando ver detrás a Itachi con el enemigo dominado.

-No… y… Itachi ha muerto.

-¿Qué?

-Como lo escucha líder… el intruso resultó ser su hermano Sasuke… y encontró la venganza que quería.

-¿Por qué no interviniste?

-Me atrapó en un genjutsu antes de comenzar a pelear con Itachi.

Todos guardaron silencio sin saber que decir.

-¿Cree que debamos buscar a Sasuke y acabar con el?

-… no… por el bien de la organización, hay que dejar las cosas como están, y lo más pronto posible debemos de buscar un reemplazo.

-¡Hai!

-Entonces regresemos a la cueva- comenzaron a entrar uno por uno, hasta que Kisame se quedó solo afuera.

-_…- _el hombre tiburón sonrió de medio lado y miró hacia el lugar de donde había venido- _ahora eres libre Itachi… tienes ya todo lo que querías… ve seguro amigo, que aunque te hayas ido, no voy a decirle la verdad a nadie… continuaré guardando tu secreto-_ hizo una mueca de burla mostrando sus filosos dientes- _pero me encantaría decirte que te equivocaste… saliste de Akatsuki… sin que Sasuke acabara contigo…- _su rostro se volvió serio, y dando una última mirada al cielo, entró en la cueva.

************ Mientras tanto a kilómetros de ahí ************

Sasuke caminaba pesadamente por una hermosa vereda solitaria, bordeada de todo tipo de árboles que le proporcionaban sombra a el y a su acompañante:

Itachi, iba junto a el, dando pasos con dificultad y apoyándose en Sasuke para poder caminar, porque se sentía muy débil.

-Já- rió el mayor, tomando por sorpresa a su otouto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que… creí… que en verdad ibas a matarme.

-No podía… no después de escuchar lo que le dijiste a Kisame sobre tus ordenes de Konoha… solo actué así… para asegurarme de que era verdad todo… y si lo era… tu no peleaste en ningún momento en serio.

-Si… y es verdad todo lo que escuchaste… jamás podía hacerte daño- recordó que no habían hablado de la otra "declaración" que Itachi había hecho.

-…- Sasuke solo sonrió, pero luego hizo una expresión de preocupación- oye… ¿Crees que Kisame no diga nada?

-… no… en el fondo es buen amigo- el menor lo miró un poco molesto.

-Si tu lo dices… ¿Y adonde debemos ir?

-Pienso… que será mejor regresar a la aldea… para tener protección, y que dejen de buscarnos.

-Bueno… vamos… nos llevará varios días llegar, así que mejor…

-Aún no Sasuke.

-¿Por qué no?

-Quiero… pasar… un tiempo contigo antes de volver- el más joven se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado para que su aniki no lo notara.

-… etto… ¿A dónde vamos entonces?… digo… por ahora…

-Me gustaría ir allá- señaló la sima de un peñasco bastante alto, pero donde se tenía una esplendida vista del valle donde se encontraban.

-¿Podrás subir?

-Si… no está tan alto… y no soy tan débil…

-No… yo no dije eso… pero… estás muy…

-No te preocupes… vamos- y los dos subieron; Itachi ayudado por Sasuke.

Sin embargo cuando llegaron a la parte de arriba, Itachi estaba totalmente cansado y adolorido, y se agarraba el costado con un brazo, haciendo de vez en cuando una mueca de dolor. Sasuke le ayudó a recostarse sobre una roca.

-¿Estás bien?- le dijo acercándose tiernamente a el.

-… No… pero…- Itachi lo tomó de las ropas y lo acercó a escasos centímetros de su propio rostro- ahora si.

Ambos se acercaron más hasta unir sus bocas en un beso tan tierno como el que se dieron hacía tantos años.

-Ya lo deberás saber Sasuke- le dijo cuando se separaron- pero, te tengo que decir… que te amo… más que a nadie… más que a mi mismo, y más que a un hermano.

-Yo también aniki… y… creo que la verdadera razón… por la que te busqué para tomar venganza por tanto tiempo, fue… porque seguí ciegamente lo que me dijiste aquella noche… porque siempre haz sido lo principal en mi vida… hasta este momento.

De nuevo unieron sus labios, pero esta vez, más apasionadamente, y pronto Itachi comenzó a acariciar la cintura y la espalda del menor… en un instante, un rayo de luz roja cayó sobre sus rostros, y Sasuke levantó la vista.

-… un atardecer muy rojo… como aquella vez.

-… ¿Aún te acuerdas?…

-No he podido olvidar ese día… y… em…

-¿Qué pasa?

-… ¿Aun… crees que soy como el atardecer?…

-¿Maravilloso e incomparable?

-… s… si…

-No Sasuke- este lo miró con cierta tristeza- ahora lo eres más- y de nuevo fundió sus labios con los del menor.

Y su amor, se fue consumiendo, junto con los últimos rayos del sol… su esencia se fundió con la pasión de los rojos rayos del final del día… del principio de una nueva historia.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Ojala les haya gustado, aunque no era lo que yo esperaba, pero la historia que tenía no me gustó y tuve que empezar de nuevo.

De todas formas espero que les haya parecido bien.

Plis déjenme sus comentarios, críticas, aplausos, quejas, todo está bien recibido.


End file.
